


Goodbye Internet

by twentyonespoons



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonespoons/pseuds/twentyonespoons
Summary: This was a school assignment, we were allowed to write fanfics. Here





	

The wind was blustery that day, but Dan was used to it. That day was the 10th anniversary of Phil's death. Dan was never the same after. He stopped making videos and stopped posting on all his social media platforms, except for occasionally griping on Twitter about how much he missed Phil. Dan's last tweet included something very contentious to his few remaning fans. Dan watched as his fans started a squabble on Twitter and decided he's had enough. 

It was the middle of the night and Dan was walking to his friend Louise's house. As he wss walking he could smell something very miasma but quickly walked along as he was looking around vigilantly.  
...  
"I just can't take it anymore Louise! You don't know how hard it is to wake up alone and without your best freaking friend!"

"I know, Dan. I know it's tough. But its been 10 whole years." Louise said unsure of what to do. Dan got furious and ran back to his apartment. When he got back he made one last tweet with a 3-second video attached to it. In the video, Dan simply said "goodbye internet".

Dan looked back at everything, all of their awards, gifts from fans, and what made them lavished and famous.

After, Dan went and locked himself in his bathroom where he successfully committed suicide in an austere way. As his vision faded and his heartbeat and breathing slowed, Dan smiled. He smiled because he was finally going to be reunited with his best friend, Phil.

"Shalom" Dan heard in a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Phil. Dan was reminded of his beautiful blue eyes and his specter pale skin. Dan ran to Phil and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity. "I missed you so much!" Dan said sobbing. "I missed you too." Phil said crying his eyes out. Dan and Phil lived happily ever after in the afterlife


End file.
